Assess the relative clinico-pathologic value of each of the proferred classifications within a retrospective study based solely on histologic material and without the support of immunologic, chtochemical, and ultrastructural techniques. The only possibility is represented by a large scale review of patients with malignant lymphomas, with particular emphasis upon the review of the diagnostic biopsy material and upon the pertinent clinical information.